We have been developing catheter systems which enable injection of therapeutic agents into the heart in very precise doses and locations within the heart. The catheter systems use a helical needle, mounted on the distal end of a catheter, to secure the device to the heart wall prior to and during injection. With the helical needle, the injection site can be chosen, mechanically engaged, viewed and confirmed, and maintained for relatively long intraoperative periods or chronically. The helix prevents dislodgment of the needle during injection or during an extended period of injections. Rudimentary mechanisms have been proposed for insertion and rotation of the helix, which must be accomplished from the proximal end of the catheter system. The devices described below provide mechanisms for inserting and driving the drug delivery catheter into the heart, as well as connecting the requisite drug reservoirs to the catheter.